


Candid

by manhattanmetro



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Artist Clarke, F/F, Fluff, like it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattanmetro/pseuds/manhattanmetro
Summary: AU in which Raven has a popular YouTube series called "Candid" where she gets her guests drunk and asks them questions about a certain topic.This episode features Lexa Woods.Topic? Her relationship with one of Raven's best friends, Clarke Griffin.





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4 in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Forgive any mistakes.

The last few months have been absolutely hectic for Raven Reyes. She never saw herself as someone who would make it big on social media, but here she is now. A popular YouTuber with an even more popular Youtube series called “Candid”. But being a popular YouTuber comes with a price – such as not having enough time to hang out with her old friends and getting to know their new girlfriends. So, this Saturday evening, Raven decided to kill two birds with one stone. Tonight, she was getting to know Lexa Woods.

 **1 new Text Message**  
_Clarke [20:02]: Don’t scare her away, Rae!! I really like her._

 _Let’s do this_ , thought Raven as she hits record.

“Hey, what’s up you guys! My name is Raven and welcome back to Candid where I get my guests drunk and ask them to spill their secrets. This lady beside me is my best friend’s girlfriend, Lexa! Lexa say hi,” said Raven, pointing towards the camera.

“Hi guys,” said Lexa, raising her hand for a tiny wave. “This is weird… talking to a camera. I feel like a celebrity,” she said with a bit of a giggle. Her eyes are glassy and eyelids look a bit heavy. Her words have a bit of a slur to them. The alcohol was obviously beginning to take effect.

 _This is going to be interesting_ , thought Raven. _Maybe all she needed was a little bit of loosening up..._

All of Raven’s previous interactions with Lexa were not unpleasant, but they were brief. And in those short moments Lexa seemed a little bit standoffish, not really leaving the best impression. Drunk Lexa is a bit friendlier though, which made her more excited to get this show going.

“Thanks for joining us today, Lexa,” said Raven. “Let’s start with something simple. Tell me about how you and Clarke met.”

Lexa looks at Raven, her bottom lip jutted out forming a pout, her eyebrows scrunched up showing her confusion. “Raven, you already know how Clarke and I met. Don’t you remember?” she asks slowly, trying not insult Raven’s memory.

 _Okay maybe I gave her a little bit too much booze_ , thought Raven, smiling as she shakes her head. 

“Let me rephrase the question,” said Raven. “Tell the viewers,” she points to the camera, “about how you and Clarke met.” 

“Oh!” Lexa exclaimed. “Okay, we met at this bar called Grounders. I went with my sister Anya, but she ditched me after 10 minutes to go flirt with some boy. Typical,” she said with one of sassiest eye-rolls Raven has seen. “I was just about to leave until this girl stumbled into me and spilled her drink down my shirt,” she paused, a fond look in her eyes. “It was a nice shirt,” she continued, and then in a quieter voice, “One of my favourites…” she said as she stares off into space.

“Lexa? What happened next?”

Lexa blinked, snapping out of her little daydream. “Right. I was so ready to give this girl a piece of my mind. It was a very nice shirt, you see. But then she looked at me with her big blue eyes and she kept apologising and suddenly I wasn't mad anymore. She was so beautiful. I had no choice but to forgive her.”

 _That’s so cute_ , thought Raven.   
“That’s so gay,” said Raven, deadpan. 

“Yes, Raven I’m very gay. Extremely gay. Especially for Clarke,” said Lexa with wide eyes. “Anyway, I told her it was fine. It was just a shirt,” said Lexa. 

“Okay, Lexa” said Raven while laughing. “Let’s go further. Tell us how you guys started dating.”

“After the whole shirt thing, Clarke offered to buy me a drink to apologise. But I was tired and reeking of beer so I told her to buy me a coffee one day instead,” she paused. “I walked away without giving her my number,” said Lexa while laughing. “Stupid, I know. Pretty girls tend to have that effect on me. And Clarke is beautiful so it was way worse.”

“Again, very gay,” said Raven. “But I want to know what happened next.”

“I realised my mistake a few minutes after walking away, but I was too embarrassed to turn back so I just started walking faster. I was about to call a cab and accept that I wasn’t going to see her again, but she ran after me,” recalled Lexa, a big smile taking over her features. “She caught up to me and said she wasn’t going to let me get away so easily then she asked for my number. One coffee date turned into more, and here we are now.”

“So, Clarke made the first move, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised,” said Raven with a knowing smirk.

Lexa nodded, agreeing. “Clarke is very brave. It's one of my favourite things about her.” 

“Why is that?” asked Raven, extremely curious.

“Clarke doesn’t beat around the bush. She says what she means. I like that. In my previous relationships, I was always second guessing everything. It is not the best feeling, as you can imagine,” said Lexa with a frown. “Clarke is not afraid to talk about topics that may scare most people off. She takes that risk. I greatly admire that about her. It’s a quality I wish I had,” she said with a small smile, but her eyes downcast.

There was a palpable shift in the mood and in Lexa’s body language. Her arms, which were resting loosely on the table, were now crossed against her body. Her fingers digging into her sides.

 _Hm. There’s obviously something there. But it’s getting too heavy a bit too quickly. I gotta switch it up a little bit,_ thought Raven. “So, you said her bravery was one of your favourite things about her. What else do you like about her?”

“Her passion,” said Lexa without any hesitations whatsoever. Her stance, significantly more relaxed. “Clarke is one of the greatest artists I’ve ever come to know. It’s a combination of both skill and passion. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Clarke without a smudge of paint on her body or on her clothes. Art, it is,” she pauses, taking a few seconds to think. “It’s a part of her,” she nods, a serious look on her face. “I was never particularly interested in art before, but Clarke makes everything more attractive to me,” she said with a cheeky smile.

 _Aaaaand the tension’s gone. Great job, Reyes. And it looks like Clarke really finally found someone who sees her art as more than just a hobby_ , thought Raven, smiling back at Lexa.

“Clarke says I’m her favourite subject,” said Lexa, a bit bragging. “And I know she’s not just saying it to make me feel better. I’m her muse,” said Lexa, definitely bragging now.

 _I can’t decide if this bragging thing is cute or annoying… Like calm down. That’s what artists do. They draw_ , thought Raven. _I mean, I’m not jealous Clarke’s dating Lexa. I just miss Clarke’s attention. I’m a possessive best friend. Sue me._

“Oh wow, has she told you she loves you yet?” asked Raven, one eyebrow raised, a bit of a bite in her tone. She instantly regretted it when she felt Lexa stiffen, her guard coming up.

“Yes, but she didn’t have to,” said Lexa slowly. “I already knew long before she said the words.”

“How?”

“Her sketchbooks were filled with pictures of me,” said Lexa, a faraway look in her eyes. “There are over hundreds of sketches; dedicated to my eyes, my nose, my lips,” she paused, “my hands, my fingers,” added Lexa with a smirk and a wink.

 _Cheeky bastard,_ thought Raven, laughing a little.  
“You’re right. People don’t normally obsessively draw people they don’t love,” said Raven.

“The way she draws me,” Lexa paused, blinking as she’s trying to find the right words. “The way she sees me… I can feel her love from the paper,” said Lexa. “I know, I know. It’s cheesy. But I can’t find another way to explain it.”

There’s a brief lull. Then Lexa begins speaking again, her voice a little softer.

“She loves me and I never doubt it,” said Lexa, her eyes soft, her lips forming a smile. “I feel it in the way she holds me when we sleep, and I see it in her eyes whenever she looks at me. The smudges her charcoal stained hands leave on my body never lets me forget that she loves me. There is no greater feeling than to be loved by her,” said Lexa, wrapped in her thoughts.

 _Okay this got way too personal that I thought it would_ , thought Raven. She reaches for the remote and switches off the camera.

“Sometimes I think she’s too good for me,” said Lexa, sounding more sober than ever. “I hide from my feelings. I’m not brave like her,” she continued.

“You seem pretty brave to me. You’re pouring your heart out to a stranger,” said Raven.

“You’re Clarke’s best friend. Not a stranger,” said Lexa with a pointed look.

“Doesn’t that make it scarier then?” challenged Raven with a smirk.

Lexa takes a moment to look at her. “I guess it does,” she agrees. “Your phone’s buzzing,” Lexa points out.

 **_5 new Text Messages_ **  
_Clarke [21:05]: It’s been an hour. Are u guys done?? I miss my gf_  
_Clarke [21:21]: Raven????_  
_Clarke [21:36]: Hello?????? Did you scare her away?? She’s not replying to my texts either_  
_Clarke [21:43]: Ok I’m actually worried. What did you guys talk about?? Can you fucking reply ffs_  
_Clarke [21:57]: Raven Reyes if you said anything that may have scared her away, I will personally kick your ass. Where the fuck is my girlfriend!!!_

 

“It’s Clarke,” said Raven. “She’s freaking out. She thinks I’ve scared you away,” she said with a laugh.

 

_[21:58]: Don’t worry your pretty little head Clarkey. It’s all good. Your girl is intense._

 

“I was jealous of you once, you know,” admitted Lexa.

“Of me? Why?” asked Raven, confused.

“It’s silly,” said Lexa, her cheeks flushing.

“Try me,” said Raven, definitely more curious now.

“Clarke was on the phone with you and she said she will always pick you first. It was sweet. I was jealous. I wanted someone who would always pick me first. I–," she stuttered, "I wanted it to be Clarke too.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that judging by the threatening nature of her texts she just sent me,” said Raven while laughing.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing the spot with you,” said Lexa. “Clarke says you’ve been really stressed with the whole YouTube thing, and you and I both know that Clarke makes us feel like we can do anything. She gives awesome pep talks,” said Lexa, grinning.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing with you too, Woods,” said Raven.

_[22:08]: I like her. I think she’s perfect for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first time writing, ever, so please leave comments below so I can improve. (be kind lol)


End file.
